List of pets
The following is a list of pets on Total Drama. Angus and Vampyra Angus and Vampyra are Gwen's lizards that are mentioned in The Aftermath: II and by Beth in Mutiny on the Soundstage. She briefly mentions them in I See London..., mentioning that she trained them herself. Big Bertha Big Bertha is Beth's pet pig back at her farm, which she has raised since she was only a piglet. Currently, Big Bertha hasn't been mentioned or seen in the series, but is mentioned in Beth's biography. Brittany Brittany is Duncan and Courtney's pet raccoon. The two fight over Brittany for custody, and even end up getting lawyers involved after Total Drama Action, despite the fact that Duncan dislikes Brittany a bit, as seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. Bruiser Bruiser is Heather's white pet cat. He has only appeared in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. In this appearance, he is seen licking Heather's mouth while she was sleeping, which Gwen makes fun of in her online blog, saying that Bruiser and Heather were kissing. Bruno Chef Chef is Topher's pet cat, named after Chef Hatchet. He is first seen taking a nap while Topher shoots his audition tape for Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. His owner yelling into a megaphone aggravates Chef enough that he viciously attacks him. Topher screams for the remainder of the audition. Chris Sierra's fish are mentioned in Oh No U Di'n't!!!. While the number of fish she owns is unknown, it is mentioned that they are all named Chris. Chris' dogs Chris' three dogs, two of which are named Banjo and Todd, are mentioned by Sierra in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. The third one's name was never revealed because the confessional's battery ran out before Sierra could reveal it. Chris' parrots Chris has owned three parrots on three separate occasions. Their names are Chris, Jr., Chris, Jr., Jr., and Chris, Jr., Jr., Jr.. Cody 1 and 2 Dander Boy Dander Boy is Pythonicus' cat sidekick in Super Hero-ld. Together, the two sabotaged the contestants' work while they attempted to make their costume. Dander Boy, at one point, scratched Leshawna's costume. It later was one of the judges for the first part of the challenge and was frightened by Courtney's super power. DJ's bunnies Ezekiel's bull Ezekiel's bull was first seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, when there is a clip of Ezekiel back at his home near his farm. He becomes tangled up in his bling, which causes him to fall over; his pet bull then leans in to kiss Ezekiel. This is most likely because of the cowbell noise that Ezekiel's bling made. Nothing else is known about his bull at the moment. In Brunch of Disgustingness, a bull very similar to it appeared briefly in a clip in which the bull reacted to the dish of bull testicles. It noticeably looked just like Ezekiel's bull, and the background looked just like the farm seen in Ezekiel's audition tape. Harold's red ants Harold's red ant farm is an ant farm that Harold brings with him to Camp Wawanakwa. The ant farm appears in only Not Quite Famous, when Gwen uses it to get revenge on Heather for stealing and reading her diary. When Heather falls asleep, she asks Harold if she can borrow his ant farm. She then dumps the red ant farm into Heather's bunk. Heather runs out screaming, covered with the ants, and eventually tripped. This satisfies Gwen, who knows that she has successfully gotten her revenge. Heather is seen to be very angry at Gwen in the next episode. The ant farm originally appears in the Camp TV promo. Lindsay is seen with many red ants over her face, as she screams in agony. Irene Izzy's Dog Izzy mentions her dog in The Sand Witch Project, when she states that her dog is afraid of her. Izzy's pet rock Izzy's pet rock ''was mentioned in Full Metal Drama. While not technically a pet, she mentioned to tell her rock that she loves her when she jumped off the plane in the first part of the challenge. Larry Leshawna, Jr. Lindsay's chihuahua Lindsay's ''chihuahua has only been seen in her audition tape. It is small and light enough for Lindsay to pick up. So far, it has not been seen on the actual show, but Lindsay mentions it in That's Off the Chain!, where she says in a confessional that her dog has "the cutest curly little butt", comparing it with her teacher's hairpiece. Multi Selene's pet dog who is being taken care of by Cerise Hood while Selene's on ETMA. It was given to her by Mike. Mr. Bunny Rabbit Leshawna's rabbit was mentioned by Leshaniqua in One Flu Over the Cuckoos when she says that Leshawna didn't cry, "Not even at Mr. Bunny Rabbit's funeral". Noah's golden labrador Noah's golden labrador was first mentioned in Haute Camp-ture, when Noah states that it drools less over a rib-eye steak than Courtney drools over Duncan. It is mentioned again in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, when Noah uses an imaginary ball trick to distract the Sasquatchanakwa, explaining that the tactic always works on his dog. Owen's dog Owen's dog is mentioned in I Triple Dog Dare You!, when he mentions that the kind of dog food he must eat as part of a dare is the kind of food that his dog loves. Currently, nothing else is known about it. Petey Petey was Duncan's pet dog, when he was six years old or less. Petey ran away when Duncan was this age. It has also been proven that Duncan has a "soft spot" for the loss of his pet. It has been mentioned once, when Duncan told it to Leshawna. Miss Puffycheeks Miss Puffycheeks is Zoey's hamster. She is first seen in Zoey's audition tape. Her cage is on a table that apparently doubles as a sewing station. Her name is not revealed until The Enchanted Franken-Forest, when Zoey mentions her in a confessional. Miss Puffycheeks is an exceptionally strong hamster, as Zoey comments she is stronger than Cameron, shortly before a clip shows Miss Puffycheeks punching away a cat. Super miss puffycheeks.png Puffycheeks.png Scruffy Steve and Steve Steve and Steve are the names of Brady's two dogs. Their names are briefly mentioned by Beth in Super Hero-ld. Sugar's dog Sugar's dog was mentioned in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. According to Sugar, she had to pull out a pigeon (which is also her dinner) from the inside of her dog once. Topaz Vince Vince is an albino alligator that was DJ's first pet. DJ lost Vince when he accidentally flushed him down a toilet, but eventually DJ reunites with a large adult Vince in the sewers of New York, as shown in an exclusive clip of Broadway, Baby!. Vincent Whiskers Whiskers is Jasmine's pet cat. She apparently is easy to provoke, and when she is, she is quite vicious in behavior. Jasmine seems to adore her regardless of this, often excusing her acts of violence. She is first seen during Jasmine's audition where she jumps on her arm. While she seems tame at first, she ends up biting her owner, who falls over. Jasmine quickly recovers and plays it off by telling the camera, "She's pretty playful." Whiskers is mentioned again in Sky Fall as being just as, if not more, aggressive than the robot crocodiles. A home video is shown in which Jasmine tells Whiskers it's time for a bath. The cat attacks her, scratching the camera in the process. Category:Lists Category:Pets Category:Animal